


Isn't This Too Cliché?

by RagingBiMultishiper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBiMultishiper/pseuds/RagingBiMultishiper
Summary: A bundle of joy meets a snarky, sarcastic, tree of a boy. Rivals? Friends? Enemies? What will happen their two worlds clash?Edit 2/14/21: This series will be on hiatus for a while because I didn't really like the next chapters, and I'm working on some new stuff right now.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	Isn't This Too Cliché?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first work, and I do in fact take constructive criticism, but it may make me cry. I have horrible grammar and can't spell, so have fun deciphering this... ?Thing? lol Please don't leave hateful comments. Thank you and good day mate.

"wh- WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!" 

A short, frazzled Hinata Shoyou, stands speechless in front of the brooding Kageyama Tobio. He had just lost to the tower of a man a few months back. He had thought that he would be able to live his highschool years in peace, but it seems the universe is against him. _U_ _ghhhhhhhhh! Why me?! Maybe it's just someone who looks like him?.... Nope, it's him...._

"......You're...last years........I.. don't know your name."

"Uooh! My name is Hinata Shoyou! You better remember it! But you probably wouldn't remember a guy from a team that lost in the first round, HUUUH!"

"Oh, definitely remember you."

Hinata staggered back, mumbling something like, _"Y-you wanna go or somethin'!"_ But this ain't about them! Those two and their stupid shenanigan's just had to knock off the VP toupee. They suffered the wrath of Sawamura Daichi, their team captain, and got banned on the first day. Now they have to win a 3 vs. 3 match against the other first years.

That Friday night before the match was when Hinata met Tsukishima Kei. Well, and of course Yamaguchi Tadashi as well. And what was Hinata's first thought? _They're huge!!_

"Isn't it about time for elementary kids to go home?" (Can you _feel_ the snarky undertone?!)

Obviously their first meeting wasn't very..... eventful? Just a bunch of bickering back and fourth. The small orange boy was sooooo annoying, yet he piqued Tsukishima's Interest. Why was that? He had no idea. 

Of course all Kageyama was thinking about was, _They're pretty tall..._

"Oi, how tall are you?"

"Tsukki is 188 cm! That's almost 190 cm!"

"Why are you bragging about it, Yamaguchi."

"Ah, sorry Tsukki!"

 _Ugh this little shrimp is so annoying! And he's so short! He keeps babbling on and on about how he's gonna win, but honestly I don't care._ You see, Tsukishima wasn't one to try very hard.

The next day, the fist thing Tsukishima spotted was the energetic ginger complaining to Tanaka Ryuunosuke, one of the 2nd years who helped him practice, and Kageyama. He still remembers last night when the short boy jumped and caught a ball over Tsukishima's head just to prove a point. It was scary as hell, but a the same time, astonishing to him. Maybe this is what first drew his attention to the shrimp. 

Hinata and Kageyama obviously won with their new awesome combo they made up during the game, but this is just what started it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, I, I love you. Like you have no idea how much that means to me. I may continue this story, I have no idea. If anyone reads this let me know if you want another chapter.


End file.
